halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D1134
Welcome , this is 223 Inquisitive Mind, AI of High Councilor Rama 'Setum. I am afraid that the Councilor is unavailable at the moment, but leave a message with me, and I will get it to him as soon as possible. Thank you. Archive Sup Hey, my Zatarak project has slowly been growing. I'm thinking of making a Drone character and a Hunter pair, what you think of that? Also, I've been interested in the Forerunners lately too. Well the single Drone would lead a swarm that helps my Elite in battle and scout. As for the Hunter pair they help guard the ship and come to aid me in missions. Also for the Forerunner-Flood thing, idk. My Forerunner idea is that my character finds a Dreadnought. But idk what to call the articles, lol. Well I played w/ him a couple days ago on Xbox Live. Yes i did and all u had to say is one sentence? Also I made a page for my Oracle. I have other articles I wanna make but should finish my Zatarak project, right? Lol, anyways I need to make about 4 more articles then I can actually put stuff on them. Meh, your call. Anyways maybe you could help me generate more ideas and stuff like that. Yo. The ceiling. I made a new part in Battle Group Divine Light. So have you read the new part? Also maybe you could help me with finding sme pics for a couple of articles. Well pics of Space Cannons and Red Energy Projectors. Found any pics yet? I'll try. So how r u? I had a shockingly good day. Well could you atleast try and find a sniper rifle. Try a different one. Nope. Okay I love the Drones. Me and EliteMaster117 are planning to make a bunch of articles, and we hope we will get a Fanon of the Month for our 2 pages, Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign and Halo:Orbital Revelations. Please read and comment on them. Note:WE ARE NOT CAMPAIGNING, DONT SAY WE ARE !!! Forerunners Well actualy there has been quite a few articles made at that certain time in Halo History... But it's your call Rama! (P.S.) Sorry I havn't been on in a while... My own computer's got a virus on it and this is the first time I've been to my public library... Please spread the word of my absence ok? Yup Remember that Virus that I told you about? Well it made my computer crash -_-. I am curently using a backup until I get my old one back (tomorrow yay!!!) So what kind of "Lols" have I been missing? Do tell! Uh... the IR What now? Ha! Good luck... Damn... Maybe Halofanon should sponsor a game... like Halo Wars so that anyone having problems with another user can fight eachother... Loser gets banned!!!!!!!!!!! Question Er, this might sound weird, but do you hate me? FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, first, let me just say nice for telling Meat off he's just a power hungry little knave who uses the 'helping new users' thing to help him seem more popular, which is something that he doesn't get in real life and if you keep it up, your going to wind up getting banned, and I'd rather not see anyone else (other than the people around him, and Meat himself) banned because of this. ---- So why'd you say it so nice this time? Was it because I can see what you're saying? :) You know, I have been a decent person lately and I am doing good things here. Sure, I used to be an asshole, but not anymore. I've changed my ways and I'm doing what's right. Read the My Struggle section on my userpage again, you'll see what I mean. In the meantime, I must ask: why so harsh friend? I have never wronged you or done anything to make you hate me so much. I don't think that I or anyone deserves to be hated. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I would like you to meet me on the IRC at #WICapedia. I think you would be interested in what I have to say to you there... very interested. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Perhaps the reason you continue to ignore me is the fact that you aren't as kind as Spartan-091 or Subtank. They listened to me and understood. They didn't shoo me away or close me out like you do. I guess I can't get everyone to understand. For future reference, try to be more like them. It's a good thing to be open to other people's thoughts and feelings friend. That way you can learn so much more. Like I said, you really shouldn't hate me. You know only half of what has happened. You don't have enough evidence to form a valid opinion of me. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry about interrupting, but what I don’t get, is that how Meat & Taters has scarred the newcomers. And I find that there is nothing wrong with defending newcomers when they’re being bombarded with comments they don’t know how to take; you shouldn’t expect them to instantly adapt to the “idea of making sense.” I understand that Meat & Taters reverts to personal attacks, and that is because he gets careless for the most part. As he usually says that he is a hero, or at least tries to be; several newcomers including me, do view him as a hero. And I’ll be dead honest with you; this wiki, out of all the ones I’ve been in, has the most nasty people. I’m saying this because just so you know, we do have a side. ~Remember Kids: Stalker forms pounce; but, ranged forms sting like no tomorrow. Re: ships Which two are you referring to? If you're referring to both carriers, then one is an individual ship (Xel'Navia), while the other is the ships in general. Thanks Just wanted to say thanks for pointing out Nra's height. I forgot the standard height for Elites, so I guessed around 6 feet. Anyway, I looked up the real standard, and fixed it up. Thanks again! Nra 'Vadumee 20:19, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Question My profile I meant it as a compliment. D1134 Sup my man, hows it going? Anyways in Baracuss' RP, u need to reply to my latest post which was months ago. Like what? Yep, I read ur little article on it. All Ships, Fire at will!!! ......Which one's Will? lol sup dude? Ascetic Chronicles Sup? A Quaint Little War Just asking to see if you'd like to have a small NS war for the fun of it. I have quite a few technologies needing free-fire combat testing, and over 17 million troops that need orders. :P